· Mi Amante Italiano
by Anniih
Summary: Lovi está cansado de que Antonio sea el que le produzca esas sensaciones transformándolo en un idiota con timidez y para variar no responderle como es debido. Siempre es Antonio el que se acerca mostrándole cariño, amor. Ya basta. Por una vez en la vida desea hacerle lo mismo, que vea lo se siente cuando lo intimida de ese modo. Por su orgullo, es capaz de hacerlo. RomanoxEspaña


**Disclaimer: **Axis Powers Hetalia © Hidekaz.

**Advertencias:** Lemon. Lovino amante italiano siendo el activo. Y…Antonio siendo él.

**Pareja:** RomanoxEspaña. ¡Sí, ese orden!

**No me hago responsable de cegueras, si no te gusta, no lo leas. Así de sencillo.**

* * *

******·**

******·****« **Mi Amante Italiano **»****·**

**********·**

**************·**

Italia del Sur está cansado con todo. Cansado con que el idiota de España se le acerque con sus radiantes sonrisas con intenciones de insinuársele y/o de ser cariñoso, produciéndole nerviosismo, sonrojados en los pómulos, fruncir el ceño y aceleramiento del corazón. Está cansado que él sea el que le produzca esas sensaciones transformándolo en un idiota con timidez y para variar no responderle como es debido. Siempre es Antonio el que se acerca mostrándole cariño, amor. Ya basta. Por una vez en la vida desea hacerle lo mismo, que vea lo se siente cuando lo intimida de ese modo. Por su orgullo, es capaz de hacerlo. Porque no tiene otros motivos. _Claro que no._

Quiere provocarle, acercarse despacito mientras se muerde el labio, moviendo la cola suavemente, observando las reacciones del español. Quiere intimidarlo, verlo bajo su orgullo, bajo su cuerpo. Quiere verlo nervioso, rogando que no se acerque más por un posible desmayo por exceso de calor. Quiere verlo…un poco humillado. Sería divertido verlo así. Que malo eres Lovino, que malo eres.

Sacude la cabeza. No es ser malo, es solo que…está cansado de lo mismo. ¡Quiere cosas nuevas, maldición! Su mafioso ser interno le puede jugar una mala pasada o tal vez buena. Malas al tener sueños húmedos de los cuales no debería tenerlos visualizando al hispano jadeando bajo su silueta desnuda, ambos desnudos. Sin importar ser un sueño, sentía su piel masajear contra la suya. Tan caliente.

Frunce el entrecejo y se levanta de la cama, yacía acostado vieno el techo. Sale de la habitación con mucha calma rascándose la cabellera, se detiene porque el español que estaba en su cabeza hace pocos segundos está sentando en el sofá viendo la televisión y comiendo maní.

¿Esta será su oportunidad? Ahora puede usar sus intenciones en dejarlo humillado bajo su silueta, pero... ¡Pensar en eso le pone nervioso! Sus mejillas se colorean frunciendo el rostro, debatiéndose en sentarse al lado o no.

España percibe su presencia y le sonríe, le hace señas para que le acompañe. Ahí está otra vez, esa maldita sonrisa despreocupada y feliz de la vida, llena de cariños listos para regalárselo. No, esta vez no. El que dará cariños será él, no Antonio.

Traga firme, se sienta a su lado observando el programa que mentiene ocupado al hispano.

Vamos, es su oportunidad. ¡Debes tener valor, no te va a pegar! Es cierto, España no le pegará, no le pateará, no le insultará, no hará nada para reprocharlo como lo hace él. Tal vez, estará encantado con todo esto que le hará.

¡Y esa no es la idea! Quiere verlo desesperado en no ser poseído por su actitud italiana, quiere verlo sonrojado y confundido por el cambio de posiciones, por su nuevo semblante mafioso que posee y no lo ha utilizado bien desde hace bastante tiempo, donde con Antonio le es complicado. Además, escuchó rumores de la boca de Hungría, que su novio pudo haber sido el pasivo mucho antes de formalizar la relación. Bien, si esos tipos pudieron domarlo, él también lo hará y mucho mejor, dejará a España pedir más, lo volverá loco, extaciado y sudado en experimentar de nuevo.

Traga de nuevo.

Ahí está su bastardo, a poco centímetros de distancia de la suya, con tal de tirarse encima y acorralarlo.

_Thump thump, lub-dub, bum-bump. _El sonido del pálpito le llegan hasta los oídos. Se sonroja solo. ¡Maldición! No puede, las manos las tiene pegadas a su rodillas, las piernas estáticas, la mirada clavada al suelo... ¡Todo va mal! Si desea ver a Antonio sumiso, esa actitud no es la correcta. Vamos, solo es cuestión de tomar valor y amarse así mismo, estar cien por ciento seguro de querer hacerlo, aumentar su autoestima.

¡Es italiano! ¡¿Qué más pruebas necesita para atacar?! ¡¿Eh?!

Respira profundo. Alentarse mentalmente es una buena terapia.

Gira la cabeza hacia el español. Frunce el entrecejo, el cual su pareja lo percibe, o al menos percibe que alguien ha posado la mirada en él.

― ¿Qué sucede Lovi? ―pregunta desorientado ladeando un poco la cabeza contra la nueva y penetrante observación que a veces la conoce y la ve. Lo primero que piensa, ¿qué trae entre manos?

―Tú. ―pronuncia intentanto por todos los medios no traicionarse con ese maldito y condenado color tomate en su cara.

― ¿Yo? ―alza las cejas.

―Tú ―otra vez lo vuelve a decir preocupando al mayor, a lo mejor está enfermo―. Quiero...

― ¿Tú quieres...? ―¿su italiano tiene hambre? Duda que sea eso cuando se da cuenta que el menor le hizo para atrás, recostándolo sobre el sillón de un solo empuje en su hombro. ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué Romano ya no le dice ni una palabra al estar arriba como si le absorviera con los orbes? ¿Qué desea de él? ¿Por qué frunce el ceño? ¿Por qué intenta sacar palabras de su garganta y no puede? ¿Por qué se acerca tanto como si...?

¡¿Querrá hacerlo ahora, a medio día?! Con gusto lo haría, pero su cuerpo se encuentra cansado después de haber cortado el cesped del jardín delantero. Que Romano se espere hasta la noche...o al parecer no quiere esperar tanto, por extraña razón la piel se le eriza causándole un leve estremecimiento al sentir la cálida respiración en su cuello. Es idea suya o Lovino en verdad necesita de sus servicios. Ay, Lovino se ve tan lindo cuando anda caliente~.

Suelta una risilla de lo divertido de la situación, mas desparecer al sentir la lengua italiana deslizarse por su cuello. Tiembla.

Sus sentidos se unen y le dan una respuesta confusa y un presentimiento del mismo modo, pero no malo. Presiona los labios y frunce las cejas, queriendo hacer una sonrisa mientras el cuerpo del italiano continúa en su recorrido por tierras hispanas.

¿Debe preguntarle que es todo eso? Para salir de dudas.

―Lo-Lovino... ―articula con suerte moviendo los dedos de las manos, sintiendo que el nombrado se va levantando sin salir de la posición, únicamente el rostro cerca del suyo.

― ¿Qué sucede Antonio? ―le mira provocativo y sensual. Sí, sensual que le comienza a dar cosquillas sin poder que decir― ¿Te pongo nervioso?

¿Qué si lo pone nervioso? Tal vez... ¡No lo sabe! Le asusta pero le gusta. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba a su novio? Actúa como si...como si un espíritu malvado se le hubiera metido al cuerpo y lo controlase a su gusto. A lo mejor Francia le pidió a Arthur para recordar viejos tiempo. Aun así... ¡No quiere nada con Francis! ¡Está perfectamente bien con su Lovino! ¡No quiere nada con nadie que no sea él!

― ¿Acaso no te gusta que me esté insinuando?

Ahora sí que está segurísimo que es Francis, no hay duda. A no ser de tener un claro indicio que es su Lovi de siempre.

―Contéstame, maldición.

Bien, es su Lovi de siempre, el todos los días, más con ese tono tan ácido y desesperante.

―Em...no lo sé, tal vez. ―no tiene muy claro en gustar del menor de ese modo insinuador. Le sorprende confuso, y le sorprende contento despertando el escondido placer de querer ser tocado, acariciado en todos sus entornos hasta las puntas de los cabellos, hasta las uñas, y gritar.

Pero debe haber una razón del comportamiento de Italia del Sur, ¿qué será? ¿Será bueno preguntarle? ¿Y si le golpea? No puede golpearle por una simple pregunta de inquietud, ¿o sí?

―Ahhh... ―gime sin haber percatado la mordida peligrosa en su lóvulo, el aliento entrar y ser escuchando, estimulándolo.

Comprende. Vargar desea hacerlo. Y aunque esté muy cansado de cortar el cesped, lo único que puede hacer es quedarse abajo y que su compañero haga el resto. Que lindo, ver a Lovino saltando y haciendo todo el trabajo en su cuerpo es genial. Verlo desde su ángulo con los cabellos amontonados, el rizo ajitándose por los saltos mientras su miembro se mantiene ahí recto entrando y saliendo en el menor, más el de él sacudiéndose por los movimientos. ¡Tan lindo, tan lindo!

Nada malo hay con que le toque. Sonríe enérgicamente.

Precisamente eso no es lo que tiene en mente el italiano sureño desde que empezó. Sus impulsos continúan sumergidos. El hispano se da cuenta. Éste cierra los ojos dejándose llevar por las manos italianas explorando su cuerpo. Malditamente se envuelven bajo su camiseta, abriendo las palmas y friccionar contra la piel. Las siente tibias, agradables. Jadea. Un beso.

Italia Romano se acomoda más sobre el español, aprovechando esa boca abierta que liberaba el sonido del placer, devorándola malisiosamente en querer encontrar algo sin saber que es al fondo de la cavidad. Los labios bailan con fervor arrebatando los sentidos, en los dos. Se comparten el sabor de sus aguas.

Antonio lo abraza por el cuello, lo acerca y el menor accede.

Lovino no sabe si lo que aspira es el perfume proveniente de las prendas y el cuerpo del español, o es el beso. No lo sabe, pero le gusta en delirio. Se pierde completamente entrelazando su lengua con la contraria, ambas anheladas en no terminar aun, porque falta más para completar el ósculo.

Pequeños deslices con la punta alrededor de las líneas de los labios, comisuras húmedas de pura pasión de la mitad de la liberación de sus apetitos. Sus parpados sellados con tan solo guíandose por instintos y sentidos, aunque ya estén calientes.

Hambrientos. Sensación de necesitarse con urgencia. Pero si se están comiendo como locos, echos unas bestias combatiendo en dominar de cualquier forma sus bocas, ya sin quedando sin aire, dificultando para respirar. Pero siguen.

Sus siluetas se presionan. España se pierde y quiere buscar alguna manera de sentir su parte íntima tocar con la del menor. Abre un poco las piernas, menea las caderas con tal de acomodarse y sentirla. Baja las manos a agarrar los glúteos escondidos en los pantalones italianos, ayudándolo y sugiriéndole en moverse de arriba hacia abajo con toda la fuerza si es necesario para gozar como sus sexos acortan las distancias.

El poseedor del rizo arquea la espalda. El beso no existe. Con las manos en sus nalgas, se afirma del mismo sillón dejando la cabeza del de ojos verdes entremedio de sus brazos. Y procede a danzar intenso ante la observación lujuriosa del mayor. Sabe que a Antonio le gusta mirar, es parte del encanto de la sensualidad, que no lo quiere tratar como obsena. Simplemente es parte de la diversión.

Se están estimulando. Duros. Mezclas de jadeos. Ojos entreabiertos y el rostro acalorado.

Exhalan. Se detienen pero no se mueven de sus posiciones.

Las manos de Antonio suben tomando el rostro del italiano, besándolo por diez segundos. Al estar separados el menor toma la iniciativa de lo que ha querido, levantarle la camiseta hasta lo que más pueda con tal de darse un enterno viaje de la más pura concupiscencia por todo el sendero, adornado por dos sobresalientes flores a cada lado.

La nación española encurva la espalda sintiendo el hálito volátil sobre sus diminutos pezones. En verdad es volátil. ¿Qué clase de sabor posee Lovino para dejarlo tan _estúpido_? Gime. Le ha mordido y ahora juega sacudiéndolos con la punta de la lengua. De esa forma perderá la cabeza, es una tortura que se va expandiendo más y más por todo su torso, recorriendo lugares llegando al abdomen. Regresa del mismo modo a la boca, por mientras utiliza la mano en brindar un poco de sus masajes y palpar lo levantando del bulto del país de la pasión.

―Ah…ah…no toques…tan fuerte… ―pronuncia entrecortado el mayor cuando es tocado. En verdad le gusta, pero en un momento su novio le presionó doliéndole. Si se encuentra tan acelerado y con deseos de hacer el amor, por favor que sea un poco más blando, tampoco le pide que lo trata como señorita delicada, ni Francia es así cuando llora tan afeminadamente.

Lovino chasquea la lengua, pensando en que es exagerado. De acuerdo, le acariciará más suave siguiendo en saborear sus jugos bucales. En un instante tratando de parecer desimulado, sus dedos se remueven desde la puta de la erección hasta los testículos, todos los genitales incluyendo aquel orificio que le gustaría entrar. Ese lugar trata de hacerlo desimulado, como un "Ups, no me di cuenta". Bueno, España no dice nada, no se sabe lo que piensa o cree no darse cuenta que es esa sensación cerca de su ano bloqueado por las vestimentas.

Hace calor. Bastante.

¿Alguien encendió la chimenea?

Hace mucha calor e Italia del Sur se despoja de la camiseta que lleva puesta, exhiviendo su piel, emando su aroma y la temperadura guardada que tiene, a compartirla con el mayor sin antes sacarle la camiseta también.

Vuelven a juntarse. Se abrazan, se besan, se susurran. Mil besos sembrados por cada trazo de sus cuerpos, ese aliento ya dejado con aroma del otro. ¿Qué más hay? Las intenciones claras del mayor de los hermanos Vargas. Por una vez en su puta vida quiere penetrar a Antonio, ya lo tiene bajo su figura, ya lo tiene dominado y sonrojado, no humillado. Esa es la idea, ¡humillarlo! Al principio lo percibió nervioso sin explicarse por qué se insinuó así de la nada, y ahora se calmó pasándola bien, disfrutando como siempre. Ese Antonio...maldito bastardo español, ¿por qué es tan complicado? ¿Existe alguna fórmula para traumarlo o algo así? Si lo recuerda ese feo y malnacido de Inglaterra le causó traumas, ¿sería bueno pedirle consejos?

¡No! No los necesita, menos pedirle a ese británico mal cocinero. Antes muerto y enterrado. Quizás al llegar a la escena de introducir su órgano se espante y exiga una explicación.

¡Muy bien! Seguirá y no se detendrá.

Se desliza bajando lentamente el pantalón y observa el sexo del español, levantado.

Traga.

¡¿Qué mierda va hacer ahora?! ¿Cómo llegó a esto? ¿Por qué se siente tan tenso? Su cuerpo no le responde, vamos debe seguir, nada lo detiene, ¡nada! ¡Es un mafioso, por el amor de Dios! Pudo con la Primera y Segunda Guerra Mundial, ¡puede con esto!

Como le gustaría que su tonto hermano le estuviera dando apoyo con su optimismo.

Traga otra vez con presión. Sus mejillas se colorean y frunce el ceño que le empieza a tiritar.

―Lovi… ―llama.

Lovino le toma atención, el cual sin querer hace un recorrido con la vista por todas las partes que ha desnudado en él, incluye la expresión de los ojos entrecerrados y ese sonrojado marcado de erotismo.

Mierda, ¿qué le hizo a Antonio?

Se ve débil, sí. ¿Es así cómo lo quiere ver? Debilitado, dócil, sin poder escapar. Esa mirada verde le comienza a molestar, es demasiado sugerente si deseara que lo violaran.

―Sigue Lovi. ―dibuja una sonrisa, ya que anhela que su pareja prosiga sin pausas.

La pequeña frase le ayuda como apoyo. Respira profundamente yendo a probar los labios de la nación vecina de Portugal, incorporándose para bajar la cabeza al vientre, besando los alrededores del ombligo, descendiendo un poco más, ese lugar donde quedó paralizado.

Coge con la mano. Envuelve con ella dándole calor con la piel. No es suficiente y lo sabe. Más calor es su boca, su sabor, su saliva, su lengua. Abre adentrando la intimidad del mayor hasta liberarlo. Oye el primer gemido del movimiento. Acto seguido utiliza la lengua, lamiendo por todas las partes que sujeta su mano, esa piel dura que dice todas las sensaciones que no puede negar Fernández ante la maestría provocativa y de atención en su cuerpo.

Lovino, eres tan _malvado._

Succiona. Sube y baja robando cientos de suspiros hispanos, transformándose música para sus oídos en ayudarle a continuar y a relajar en no detener su felación, con más excitación.

Estando en la atención en el mayor, también siente con urgencia en tocarse o ser tocado. Su pantalón le queda pequeño entremedio de sus piernas, la fluidez del líquido transparente le transpasa. Se siente húmedo.

Debe terminar y satisfacer a Antonio, aumentar la rápidez con la boca y tocarlo, acabar dentro para que no pueda hacer lo de siempre, ser el activo por esta vez.

No obstante, manos sobre sus hombros lo pausa obligándolo a levantarse chocando con la mirada del de cabellos alborotados.

―Detente, el jefe hará el resto. ―guiña un ojo muy contento cuando Lovino le brindó sexo oral, quitándose enseguida los pantalones, ropa interior, zapatos, calcetines, todo lo que sea para que se quede desnudo.

―Pe-Pero… ―¡quiere articular! ¡Quiere decirle su deseo de intercambiar posiciones!

―Déjamelo a mí. ―ya es tarde. Antonio se le tira entremedio de sus piernas, agarrando sin vergüenza su miembro endurecido, directo a la boca.

_Che palle!_ Esto no era lo pensado, no era lo que estaba en su mente, ¡nada concuerda con su plan magníficamente planeado! ¡Maldito bastardo! Siempre adelante de él, siempre. Siempre.

Aunque tampoco niega en sentirse bien con ese bastardo pegado a su intimidad, mientras alza todo el cuerpo quedándose en cuatro, tomando su propio glande para masturbarse. Sentir el aliento del mayor en una de sus partes, seguramente le provoca estímulo como para tocarse él mismo. Ese Antonio...

Jadea sin pudor, porque le fascina lo que le hace su español debajo de su pelvis. Sencillamente es maravilloso, sus movimientos no cambian en nada, son de lo mejor, agregando esas miradas dadas desde su vista y una sonrisa perversa mientras lame. A veces le dan ganas de golpearlo, no le gusta mucho que le hable mientras se la esté chupando.

A decir verdad...no es malo.

― ¿Te gusta Lovino? ―es de esperarse.

―Cállate y continúa, bastardo. ―no falta en ser aprensivo en contestar.

Bien, el mayor no se detiene hasta creer que es suficiente para no dejarlo acabar en su boca.

Se sienta. Lame sus dedos e Italia le sujeta la muñeca antes de continúar con lo que es de costumbre. Niega con la cabeza a pesar de estar nervioso, y confunde a España y peor aun cuando sus dedos se van a la boca italiana quitando todo rastro de su néctar. Eso es más erótico que las revistas de Arthur y más cuando Francis lame un lollypop.

Algo no va bien. Sus dedos son dejados en paz, empapados.

Antonio mira para todas partes. Alza las cejas. Vargas tiene la vista puesta en él, seria. Por debajo un poquito de color.

―Antonio ―habla intentando calmar sus ansias y sus músculos―, déjame.

¿Dejarlo qué? ¿Qué cosa? ¿Qué quiere hacerle?

El menor traga más tenso que nunca, buscar el modo de calmarse le complica. No es tan fácil como pensaba, necesita concentrarse y sentirse el mejor de todos, mejor que su pareja, mejor que todo el maldito mundo. Todos son peones. Todos son miserables. Lovino no lo es, es genial, es hermoso, es admirado, las mujeres le siguen, le llueven las mujeres; es un galán.

Un galán.

Repentinamente afirma los hombros del hispano, decidido, clavando sus ojos ambar.

―Solo te pido por hoy ser el activo, solo por hoy ―espera, ¿qué le está diciendo? ¿Ser el activo? O sea él será el pasivo...―. No te lo pediré nunca más en la vida, y si no te gusta también. Si no soy lo mejor puedes golpearme, sacarme de tu vida, lo que sea. Pero...Antonio, solo te pido...tan solo una vez entrar en ti.

Pestañea con su carita de incredulidad, procesando la información en su cabeza ante las palabras de Lovino, quien espera ansioso la respuesta que se demora en llegar, causándole nervios y malos presentimiendos imaginativos, casi ahogándose sin dejar de afirmarlo.

Surca los labios. ―_Por supuesto._

¿A-Acaso le dijo que sí? ¿Enserio? ¿No será un sueño?

Repite. Claro que puede ser el activo, no tiene ningún inconveniente. Sueña con disfrutar a su Lovino entrar en su cuerpo. Un poco de nuevas experiencias no le hace mal a nadie.

Coge el rostro del italiano y junta su frente sin desparecer la sonrisa. El menor le mira absorto, costándole devolver el gesto, decir gracias por la oportunidad. ¡Bah! ¿Por qué tendría que darle las gracias a ese bastardo? De que está contento por la oportunidad lo está, pero no le dará las gracias. Primero su orgullo antes que todo, viendo los labios bastardos aproximándose a los suyos. Los recibe. Ladea la cabeza acomodando el beso. Nacen sonidos de querese, los bordes carnosos uno sobre el otro en batalla.

Sus cuerpos se unen. Se abrazan. Se tocan. Se desean. Sus intimidades se rozan sabiéndolo, meneando las caderas sintiendo la agradable sensación viajar por sus venas. Electrizante.

Respiran. Se miran. España toma una mano del italiano lamiendo los dedos como lo hizo él anteriormente.

El corazón italiano palpita hasta la garganta por esa acción. Se ruboriza.

El índice es lamido. Lo saca y lo introduce otra vez, muchas veces como lo lo haría Francia lamiendo un dulce con esas dobles intenciones que espatarían a cualquiera. Luego lo deja tranquilo dejando un hilo de saliva entre su boca y el dedo, dando la aparencia de ser más excitante. Lo es.

Están a manos, iguales.

Antonio se echa para atrás, acostándose sobre el sofá, con ansias de atraer su apareja lentamente entre murmuros, más besos, más desliz. Abre las piernas dando ciertos consejos. Lovino lo hace callar. Ya sabe lo que tiene que hacer, maldición. No es un niño o una virgen.

Bien, primero es dilatarlo. Comparte su líquido bucal con los dígitos que usará en la entrada española. Dobla el codo para atrás, lleva hacia adelante la mano cerca en la hendidura. Introduce el índice girando para entrar. Oye un gemido que no es el suyo. Continúa. Mete y lo saca, repite. Más profundo.

Fernández abre los parpados imaginando como lo está haciendo el menor para darle tan exquisito placer que hace tiempo no lo sentía. Lo había olvidado por completo, mas su Lovino le regresa esa sensación encendida, con esos dedos calientes penetrando en el interior, abriendo cada paso, dando la comodidad en la futura acción en hacerse uno como tantas veces. Esta será igual y diferente.

Avisa en estar preparado, ya no es necesario seguir en dilatarlo. Romano acierta. Elimina el alejamiento de sus pelvis, apegándose lo más posible cogiendo su erección, rozando con la entrada anal. Por fin entrará, por fin parte de su anatomía estará dentro del bastardo a quien ama más que a nadie aunque lo niege solo para no ser molestado. Lo ama. Lo quiere. Lo anhela. Lo odia cuando es idiota.

Pero es **su** idiota, de nadie más. Y a la mierda todos los pasados que alguna vez tuvo el mayor siendo el pasivo. Será mucho mejor. Será increíble. Lo hará retorcerse de pura pasión, dirá delirios que los grabará en su mente, jamás podrá sacárselos ni en sus sueños. Tendrá poder. Todo.

―Ahhh... ―Antonio ladea la cabeza hacia la izquierda, afirmándose de los brazos apoyados en el sillón del italiano, quien va accediendo en su cuerpo.

Lo encuentra duro. Grande para poder entrar. Frunce toda su expresión, moviendo un poco las piernas sin algo de incomodidad, sin salir de su posición para ser del menor.

Lovino también tiene el ceño fruncido, procurando en ser cuidadoso y disfrutar del mismo modo. Las dos se pueden mezclar, claro que se puede.

Ya estando completamente en su interior, empieza a moverse de adentro hacia afuera, bajando la cabeza para ver como va. No hay problema, no hay dificultad en el acto envuelto en plena pasión. Decide descender el cuerpo pegando su torso desnudo con las tierras españolas, tomando el ritmo en profundizar y acelerar las embestidas, seduciendo juntos sus ósculos y los brazos rodeando su nuca. Las manos del mayor se han extraviado bajo el manto de los cabellos castaños, tirándo de ellos sin dañarlo, explicando y dejando al desnudo su arranque de frenesí.

Aliciente.

Exhortación en abrir las más piernas, separarlas hasta lo imposible, sintiendo así los golpes suaves en su entrada húmeda y caliente. Caliente. Lo siente Italia del Sur con su erección sin pausa en la cavidad estrecha, amalgamándose con la saliva y su líquido que se escapa de su piel dura, saliendo y entrando. Saliendo y entrando.

El aliento sabe a calor. Transpiran. No les importa. Siguen a plena luz del día, los rayos solares penetran por la ventana de la sala como parte de la anatomía italiana en la española. Entran iluminándolos, viéndose con toda claridad las gotas caer y el brillo de las aguas fugarse de sus poros.

La televisión encendida, todavía. El control está lejos. Antonio no lo alcanza, como si quisiera moverse y olvidar lo que su amante italiano le regala. Algo tan divino, tan mágico. No puede pensar bien, ha viajado al país de las maravillas llenos de Lovinos que lo atienden como rey. Eso solo yace en su imaginación. La realidad, un solo Lovino dándole de sus deseos. ¿Para qué quiere más? Con uno le basta, y no es por tener que soportar sus golpes, sus retos, sus gritos, sus enojos. Con uno le es suficiente, ningún otro podrá compararlo ni sobrepasarlo. Es único. Podría reconocer al verdadero entre miles, ya que su corazon le dictará.

―Lo-Lovino...ah...ah-ah... ―su cuerpo mojado, su aroma se emane más. Sujeta las nalgas del pronunciado activándolo en ayudar con el ritmo, y sentir como se mueve su pareja.

Abre la boca alargando sus sonoros gemidos. _Joder,_ lo hace bastante bien a su parecer, le encanta. Esas punzadas saliendo y entrando se sienten lo mejor de lo mejor, bajando el rostro para besar el único hombro cerca. Sabor a sal, sutil. Su manjar para saborear y dar mordidas, oyendo la voz de Vargas quien no se detiene contra su cuerpo, despertando las pocas sensaciones que todavían yacen dormidas, pero él las despertará y podrá gritar a los cuatro viento todo lo que tenga que decir. Ojalá se detenga el tiempo.

No piensa.

Llama. Nombra a su amante italiano procurando que le mire directamente y lo hace.

― ¡Ha-Hace mucho tiempo que no me sentía así, Lovino! ¡Ah, ah…! ―desviste sus palabras totalmente sumergido en sus delirios. Romano ha conseguido en hacerle delirar.

―Ah…ah… ―únicamente lo observa siendo su cómplice en éste acto libido, donde deposita su ilusión haciéndose realidad.

― ¡Hace tiempo que nadie…me lo hacía así! ―continúa alzando la voz como si el menor no tuviera oído o fuera sordo, pero no le interesa, a él tampoco. Le gusta oírlo.

España sonríe más, llevando las manos en sus cabellos, por detrás.

― ¡_Gracias _Lovi, gracias por este momento! ―se lo agradece del alma por tener el regreso de la oportunidad enterrada. Alguien ha llegado a su vida para brindárselo con cariño― ¡Ah...ahg...ah...!

―An-Antonio… ―solo tartamudea concentrándose en él, solo en él.

―Gracias…enserio ―y no se detiene por nada. Entre el habla y el sexo, los dos juntos son increíbles―…ah…ah…ah…había olvidado…lo que se sentía ―explica más calmado y sereno―… Eres un buen amante Lovino…

―_Spagna_... ―realmente cree en esos delirios de lucidez temblorosos al embestir. Le está dando un favor al español y se lo agradece. Bueno eso no se encontraba en sus planes, pero por lo menos ha echo su sueño realidad.

―Ahh...Nu-Nunca ―sigue entrecortado. Hacer el esfuerzo de ser más seguido es un tanto dificultoso― se te olvide que te amo, pase lo que pase...

Lovino se sonroja. Frunce el entrecejo.

―Ma-Maldita sea Antonio, no seas tan cursi... ―abajo o arriba, el mayor no cambia.

―...De todas formas, ah-ah...jamás me hubiera negado a tu petición...

Claro que no, ¿para qué dejar pasar está oportunidad de la vida? Ver al italiano con valor y echo un hombre no sabe si se volverá a repetir, y en sus anhelos ocultos yacía. Lo ama y no le negará nada que antente contra su existencia, y el de los dos.

Italia del Sur acomoda la cabeza en la del hispano, mirándose fijamente tanto que sus siluetas se mueven con energía. Es imposible dejar de mirar al bastardo, esos cabellos sudados, cayendo gotas por la piel. Tan sensual. Con esa distancia tan reducida a quien no le dará ganas de besarlo, morder esos labios carnosos que son buenos para hablar.

―También te amo ―menciona y nace un ósculo, danzando en su interior hasta separarse. Se siente raro, ¿por eso debe arrugar el puente entre sus cejas otra vez?―. ¿Ves lo que me haces decir por tus tontas cursilerías, maldición?

Odia cuando Antonio juega con su mente, la debilita.

El mayor suelta una risa suave. Se acerca levantando la espalda sin dejar de que salga el erecto pasional de sus entreñas, rodeándolo. Si no quiere oír susurros amorosos, lo nuevo es cambiar la posición y decir calientes palabras como lo hacen siempre, solo con la diferencia de sus roles carnales.

No hay problema.

Se alejan para comodarse, más Lovino en ir donde cómo lo quiere Antonio. Éste, mirando hacia el sillón, baja la rodillas en los cojines, posando las manos en el respaldo apoyándose bien. Listo. Es momento de continuar.

Vargas lo introduce afirmándole la cintura, en tanto él se hace un poco para atrás con tal de que su traste se apegue, y gira la cabeza observando lo rico de la sensación, grabando todos los pasos excitados, ver a su Lovino meterlo.

Libera la primera palabra del abecederario y de la vocal. La cabeza cae al frente. En su hombro el menor se apoya empujando hacia adelante y hacia atrás, recorriendo con las manos traviesas todo su torso. Sus tetillas erguidas las pellizca. Baja, abriga con una sola mano su miembro que se mueve constantemente por culpa de las oscilaciones dadas. Lovino le regala más dulzura, el doble.

Masculla en silencio. Sus dientes chocan, y suelta el sonido del frenesí sentiendo que no habrá fin. Lo siente cerca, muy cerca.

Gira a la izquierda encontrándose con la expresión extasiada de su amante. ¿No le iba a decir suciedades? No, no son sucias. Son parte de la lujuria donde siempre debe existir, sea cual sea sus sentimientos.

Romano va hablar, decir el nombre del mayor. Éste le interrumpe.

―Ahhh... ¿Te gusta mi-mi culo, Lovi? ―comienza la escena, surcando los labios con fervor.

No hay caso para esconder ni sentirse tímido. Está ahí detrás del español.

― ¿Si-Si me gusta...? Ba-Bastardo...ah...no lo cambiaría... ―es lo más sincero que puede ser. Suficiente para el mayor, ya sabe que su pareja no será capaz de reemplazarlo. Es obvio.

―Mételo más Lovi...quiero sentirte dentro...en mí... ―gime con todas sus fuerzas haciendo la cabeza para atrás. Su cavidad yace totalmente húmeda, simplificando cada movimiento.

Romano penetra más y más. Es deslizable y acuoso. Es maravilloso. La temperatura interna es caliente, le quema su carne, podría derretirse si no sale pronto. Antonio tiene un culo muy ardiente como el mismo infierno. Ni loco saldrá, no todavía.

Ugh...demonios. ¿Por qué España se acordó, eh? Esto solo lo hace en sus anteriores posiciones.

―Sue-Suelta... ―masculla el italiano sin detenerse.

―_No_ ―simple y preciso en la respuesta―. No me olvido de tu rizo tan facilmente, Lovi.

Es eso. Fernández aprovechó en agarrarle el rizo, como su erección en la mano italiana. Ambos sumergidos en el placer multiplicado por dos.

¿Será el fin? Tantas caricias acelerará todo.

Lo saben y no les importa.

La pelvis italiana danza. Vaivenes de un lado para otro contra el cuerpo del mayor, su miembro quemando en el interior anal. Estrechas paredes echas y adaptadas para recibirlo mil veces y todas las mil veces que ya creó.

Quema.

Quema tanto, joder.

No resistirán.

Antonio pide a su pareja terminar adentro, sentir la escencia explotar en muestra de pasión absorta. Lovino le dará el placer de quererlo. Acabará dentro suyo y su mano se ensuciará.

Sonido extenso, evaporizado y tembloroso. Sus cuerpos han temblado y liberado la secreción de la adrenalina.

Cansados. Sudados. Poros emanando aroma a final y la mezcla del inicio.

Se mueren, literalmente.

* * *

Han despertado en la cama. Son más de las siete de la tarde. Todo el día han dormido después de haber hecho el amor en la sala.

A Antonio le duelen las piernas, hace tiempo que no le dolían tanto, ni siquiera corriendo. Y por primera vez Lovino se siente de maravillas, ¡las piernas no le duelen, tampoco el trasero! Su nueva posición debe ser más seguido, ¿no? El bastado dijo que no se negaría a sus peticiones, a lo mejor estando en el acto debió adhierirle el cerebro. ¿Será bueno decirle?

Lo mira.

España le da pereza sentarse. Surca los labios. Exhala. Gira hacia el menor quien lo observa callado. Por lo menos un poco de fuerza para sembrar sus labios en los de él y acariciarle las hebras castañas expuestas en la oreja.

Ahora se miran mutuamente. Italia Romano desea decirle. La gargante es dura y dificilmente logra sacar palabras. Primero el nombre del hispano, segundo le calla.

―Lovino, ¿quieres ser mi amante? ―pregunta sin quitarse de encima, cruzando los brazos sombre el pecho del nombrado, teniendo una buena vista.

― ¿Eh? No te entiendo. ―alza una ceja. ¿Qué clase de juego quiere ahora?

―Si quieres ser mi amante. ―repite sonriente, a lo que el otro no le encuentra la gracia.

―Pero somos novios, _imbecille_.

―Lo sé ―y suspira agotado―. No me entiendes.

―Por supuesto que no. ―¿cómo le va a entender si no es más específico, maldición?

¿Cómo debe explicarle? Se pregunta el español. Cierra los ojos y se concentra. Los abre diciendo en tener una excelente idea.

―Cuando somos novios, yo seré el activo. Cuando seamos amantes, tú serás el activo ―explica más entendido―. Por eso te pido, si deseas ser mi amante italiano. ¿Quieres serlo? ―sonríe animado, esperando un sí como respuesta. ¡Debe aceptarlo! ¡Es su gran oferta!

―Uh… ―ladea cabeza, pensando y haciendo esperar torturamente― ¿Ser tu amante? ―mira al techo. El mayor no esperará más, está apunto de asotarlo para que dé la respuesta― Sí, quiero ser tu amante.

La sonrisa española se extiende. Sus ojos verdes brillan de la emoción. Se le tira encima a abrazarlo.

― ¡Ven aquí, mi tomatito! ―exclama dándole de su cariño, acurrucándose en el cuerpo desnudo de la nación de la pasta, quien tartamudea para quitarselo de encima. Esos abrazos le colocan nervioso y por su culpa sus mejillas se han colorado.

Bueno, España lo deja tranquilo incorporándose lentamente sin quitar la vista de su rostro, dándose cuenta.

―Sigues poniéndote rojo como tomate. ―molesta con las palabras y el dedo índice chocar con los pómulos.

Italia del Sur frunce el ceño. No se saldrá con la suya, ni menos al verle el oído. Idea malvada le cruza por la cabeza.

Se inclina para adelante. Entreabre muy mínimo su boca, liberando el aliento como una gran brisa entrar por el tímpano, causándole espamo y escalofríos viajar por todo el ser interno de Antonio, erizándole la piel como nunca.

España está tenso.

Vargas regresa a su posición, sonriendo de lado.

―Tú también te pones rojo como tomate. ―sí, también lo ha puesto rojo con su soplido sensual y caliente.

Sin embargo, después de todo acepta ser el amente de Antonio. Es mejor ser eso antes que ser la víctima de su infidelidad. Como paquete extra, ambos disfrutarán de sus constantes cambios de placer. Además, España tiene suerte de tener a un amante italiano, son los mejores.

**·**

**·**

******·**

* * *

**N/A:** Debo decir que con este fic demoré bastante, mil años. Siento la demora, pero ojalá que haya valido la pena en dejar a Lovino como el activo. Por lo menos hicieron un buen trato, Antonio no desperdiciaría la oportunidad de gozar con su italiano favorito :3

Ojalá les haya gustado con amor.

¡Saludos! ¡Cuídense!

**Review's?**


End file.
